whosyourdaddygamefandomcom-20200216-history
Daddy
'''Daddy '''is one of the two main players in the Who's your Daddy? game. Also being the only two characters in the game too so far. Dad takes the role as a regular father who tries to keep his baby infant son from any dangerous items or anything else that can easily kill himself. Appearance He is a tall man with brown short hair on him and also brown eyes too. His clothing is a red short-sleeved t-shirt, also below his shirt are some dark blue jeans pants with black shoes. His face also looks a bit realistic-looking unlike how the baby's face has more of a basic and some-what terrifying or weird face depending on how you look at it. He can also wear a few hats and sunglasses with the Character Customization (which more will be coming out in the Official Release). Actions/Roles The Daddy's task is to prevent the baby from killing himself with any dangerous or poisonous objects around the house and even outside the house. He has pills, cabinet locks, power outlet covers, fruits, and other items to protect the baby from dyeing. He can pick up objects or items that the baby can get and reach and also drop them in places where the baby won't reach at. He can also crouch and crawl so he can get stuff at places where baby can reach as well. Daddy can use the pills to stop the baby's sickness and also can use fruit/food to heal the baby too. He can use Cabinet Locks to lock cabinets and also Power Outlet Covers to cover outlet holes to also prevent the baby from shoving forks or get other dangerous items. Daddy can also use Baby Gates to block the baby's way, and use a Fire Extinguisher to de-flame the baby or stop the baby from burning. Daddy can also do chores to earn Power-Ups, power-ups can make him have some power abilities to protect the baby easier. Daddy can also use a Baby Restrainy to pick the baby, or a Baby Disably (originally called as "Taser") to stun the baby for a very short amount of time. (this item can be used for the baby to do the same thing for daddy too). Mechanics A list of mechanics the daddy mainly has or uses during the gameplay can be found in these articles/pages. Chores - http://whosyourdaddygame.wikia.com/wiki/Chores Power-Ups - http://whosyourdaddygame.wikia.com/wiki/Power-Ups Trivia * One of only two characters to be in the game so far. * One of only two characters to be playable in the game. * Also the only playable character to do chores and earn power-ups. Gallery DaddyCrouch.png|Daddy when crouched DaddyFlyingGlitch1.png|One of the Flying Object Glitches with Daddy in the older versions DaddyThroughFloorGlitch.png|Daddy through floor Glitch (OLD) DaddyTwistedHeadStunnedGlitch.png|Daddy Head Twist Glitch DaddyWinsScreen.png|Daddy Wins Screen (when using Peek-A-Boo poweup) DaddyMirrorGlitch.png|Daddy Mirror Glitch (rare) DaddyFlyingGlitch4.png|Another Daddy Flying Object Glitch in the older versions DaddyStunned3.png|Daddy Stun Visual DaddyPicksUpBabyRestrainy.png|Daddy when he picks up the Baby Restrainy BabyRestrainyPicksUpBaby.png|Daddy when he picks up the Baby with the Baby Restrainy DaddyBallBlaster.png|Daddy when he uses the Ball Blaster Category:Who's your Daddy Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Person Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Main Characters Category:Who's your Daddy?